Minako's Thoughts
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Minako's thoughts about being a Sailor Scout, and the next chapter is on the forever written about breakup.
1. Minako's Thoughts

Who are you really? I stare down at the words for the essay I am supposed to write for my psychology class.   
Sailor V and Sailor Venus, that would be how most people in this world know me. Now if you mention Minako Aino, like someone everyone should know people would immediately look at you like you were crazy. And that's me, Minako Aino, but to the rest of the world I am Sailor V or Sailor Venus take your pick. All my life I have struggled to be my own person, it doesn't look on the outside, I look like someone who follows another person and wants to be just like the newest idol, but deep down inside that's not what I want. I can tell the scouts anything, except this, if I told them I struggled to be my own person they would tell me that I am, I Sailor Venus and there is no one else like her in the world. Yeah right. Sailor Venus isn't me. Sailor Venus is a totally different person and yet she is me. OK, that sounds weird. But anyone could be Sailor Venus; the only thing that makes me Sailor Venus is the power. Last weekend the scouts and I spent the weekend at Ami-Chan's, it was to be a scout retreat, just to hang out and chat. The game of truth or dare came up, I usually like this game. And we asked a lot of questions, then it came to be my turn and Usagi-Chan was asking me questions. And then she asked me "Minako-Chan if there was a way to transfer our powers to someone else would you?" I told Usagi no that I would never, and up until then I didn't really think about it. But now I do all the time, if I could tell the scouts truthfully my new answer to that it would be yes, I would get rid of my powers in a second. But of course I can't tell them that, they would look at me, I can just imagine the pain in Usagi's eyes. For long periods of time I try to pretend that the Sailor Scouts don't exist. And then something happens, another enemy shows up, or we have a scout meeting. And then I see, we are doing a lot to protect this world, that's a good thing. And I am different I guess, I mean, how many people do you find who have died more than once. No matter how much I try to stop thinking about what Usagi-Chan asked, I can't. And I have decided that I can live with who I am despite the problems.  
I stare at the paper in front of me. I could turn this in, instead I walk over to my bed and look under it pulling out a blue box with a lock on it, quickly pulling a key from around my next I open it and slid the paper in. Sighing I turn back to my desk and pick up my pen:  
Who am I really? I am Aino Minako, and I am happy with who I am, despite the uncontrollable parts in my life.  



	2. Minako's Thoughts Part 2

Hate. That's a pretty strong word, and I rarely ever use it or feel it. But I felt it now, as I watched Usagi-Chan crying in front of me. Sure Usagi-Chan cries a lot, but this time was different. Usagi-Chan has just gotten done telling us about how Mamoru had dumped her, we all listened patiently. I knew both Mako-Chan, and Rei-Chan wanted to kill him, thought both showed it in different. Ami-Chan was taking in the whole situation and processing all the information, meanwhile me, the Senshi of Love was seeing red. I wanted to kill Mamoru in violent ways, Mako-Chan would have cheered at the extent of violence in my thoughts. I felt helpless, I couldn't anything, and I was the Senshi of Love, the Princess of Venus and there was nothing I could do to help my heartbroken best friend. I don't like feeling helpless, especially when it comes to love. It is obvious how much love Usagi feels towards Mamoru, and how much he feels towards her. So this news took me by surprise. But I never have been nor will I ever be, I fear, very rational when it comes to anything, especially love, I was mad. And the object of my wrath had just walked into the arcade. I stood up leaving Mako-Chan, Rei-Chan, and Ami-Chan to console Usagi-Chan who had not yet noticed the appearance of Mamoru. I got up and walked over to where Mamoru sat talking to Andrew. As I approached Andrew greeted me and Mamoru looked at me, and suddenly I felt it, the love that had always been there between Usagi and him. It was still there, if not stronger. This puzzled me, I didn't know why Mamoru was doing this to Usagi. But Mamoru usually knows what he is doing, he's a rational person. And I figured that we would find out when he wanted us to find out. Mamoru looked into my eyes and I knew he knew that I knew that he didn't really hate Usagi. But that he still loved her, but his eyes were pleading me not to tell, and I knew that I wouldn't, or maybe I couldn't, but either way his secret was safe with me. 


End file.
